Snatch: Mickey's Story after His Escape!
by tre1401
Summary: Heyy this is my first story that I have put on here, I really love the film Snatch and I've always wanted to write a story about Irish people and gypsies, so I did! mwwhahahaha! I hope you all enjoy it! It's about Mickey and his nephew Joe, if there is anything you think I can/should add then please message me I would love to listen! It's three chapters in one, I messed that up! ;)


I don't own any rights to Snatch, all rights will belong to Guy Ritchie.

Snatch: Mickey's Story after His Escape!

Chapter 1 – Mickey's New Life

Mickey, his family, his extended family, his friends and his extended families' friends, have all relocated to Mid-Wales, next to a field of sheep, on a new field just about flat enough to fit their dozen caravans on.

They had taken the remainder of the caravans that they had and had managed to escape from any more dangerous job offers from Turkish and Tommy, avoid any more of Brick Top's boxing matches and avoid being arrested for the murder of about 40 Englishmen.

The ratio of Pikey to Englishman murder was round about 1:6 people, a rather successful win for the gypsies!

Mickey's family originated in Ireland, like most gypsy families would have, and they all have thick Irish accents which makes it very hard for anyone but them to understand what they are saying. There are not many Irish travellers in Wales and a lot of Welsh people speak Welsh in front of English-speaking people, they will do this so other people won't be able to understand them, because they like to be intolerable.

A few weeks after the camp was set up, a celebration was started. In Pikey (and "Normal" Irish) tradition, celebrations involved a lot of heavy drinking, fighting and loud Irish Folk Music. Pikey celebrations also involve a rather violent and crass tradition called "Grabbing".

"Grabbing" involves girls and women being grabbed by a man or a boy who likes them. They then have no choice but to go with the male and let the man dominate them in the ways he would like to. If the woman was to resist, she may risk being kicked out of the community and it would be hard to make a living in rural Wales if you were part of society, let alone a Pikey.

Tonight, the first celebration was being held that the Gypsies were having in Wales. It was being held outside and in the farmer's barn in the next field. Mickey was sat outside on the steps of his caravan alone with a bottle of beer. His caravan was the largest out of respect for being the leader of the camp.

Joe, Mickey's nephew, came over to him and sat down next to him with a burger in his hand. Joe was sixteen years old, he had Mickey's blonde hair, but his eyes were coloured brown instead of being blue.

Mickey looked over at Joe and put his arm around his shoulders.

"How are you doing Joe? Have you seen anyone you like out there!?" Mickey said, as he pointed towards the girls dancing to the Irish Folk music playing behind them. There was a grand piano in the band that Mickey's mother used to play.

"Ahh, I'm alright Mickey, yeah, but I feel a bit shit if I will be honest with you," Joe has less of an Irish accent than Mickey because he was raised in England. It still sounds significantly Irish, just Irish with more of a London twang in it.

"Oh! What's there to feel shit about? What's going on?" Mickey said. He gave Joe his beer bottle.

Joe took a long sip and said,

"Mickey, what would you do if you really loved someone so much, that you just can't stop thinking of them, even though you haven't really got to know them for too long?"

Mickey pondered over the question and he frowned slightly as he looked up at the stars. He clenched his jaw with a smile, looked to Joe and said,

"Oh, have you got your eye on a girl out there then Joe?" He nodded his head to the girls dancing again. He assumed it was a girl Joe liked because being gay was not allowed in the Pikey community, anyone who was found to be gay would be kicked out, in a similar way to the women who would not obey the men.

Joe then looked up towards the dancing people and frowned in the same smouldering was as his Uncle.

"You see Rita over there with the pink dress on? I like her," said Joe.

Mickey looked over and saw the girl. She looked attractive with dark hair and white skin, her hair was tied up behind her head and she had a pretty smile that she sustained all the way through each song. She stayed in time with the music and it was clear that she loved moving to it. Her pink dress looked sparkly, but in a humble way, like she wasn't trying to stand out from the crowd. Even though she naturally did.

Joe then looked up at Mickey and frowned again, more intensely this time as he also clenched his jaw.

"She'll think I'm a tool though Mickey," Joe said.

Mickey looked to him and raised his eyebrows slightly at the centre, giving his face a curious expression.

"A tool! Why?" He laughed after and took his beer bottle back from Joe as he tipped it all the way up into his face.

Joe sighed. "Because she's a lot sexier than me, I don't think that she would ever go for a lad like me." He sighed again as Mickey laughed loudly but in a kind way.

Mickey then patted Joe's back to comfort him. He then smiled kindly at Joe as he remembered how hard life can feel when you are young, how little moments will often feel like a big deal.

"Listen here Joe, you go tell her you love her, you know why you should?" Mickey asked with a cool expression.

"Why should I?" Joe asked, feeling butterflies in his stomach.

"Because if you never tell her, you'll never know what she really thinks and what she will do, you should always tell someone who you love that you love them, no matter how stupid it might make you look."

Mickey then looked upwards again as he drank another bit of his beer. He raised his eyebrows in the centre again as he tried to hold back the pain that was coming, that his next words will bring him. "I wish I had told my ma that I loved her before she died... I should have thanked her for everything, for one last time… I never even said goodbye to her right before she was gone."

Mickey then had tears building up in his eyes. Joe looked up and saw him so he gave him a loving hug to bring him comfort.

"I'll always love you, you know Mickey" Joe said in a calm voice that sounded soothing to Mickey's pain.

Mickey then blinked causing a tear to fall down his face.

"I'll always love you too Joe!" said Mickey in a promising voice.

"Thank you for everything," Joe said, as him and Mikey then let each other go. Mickey smiled and messed Joe's hair up.

Joe then had an idea, he quickly jumped up on to his worn-out shoes.

"Mickey! Can I play the piano in the band right now, maybe then Rita will think I'm not a tool!?"

Mickey laughed his tears away and lifted his beer bottle up towards the sky.

"Joe! That is a really good idea, yes, let's go over now and ask!"

Mickey then jumped up and put his hand on Joe's back as they both ran over through the crowd to the band, the music getting louder as the approached.

"Excuse me fellas" Mickey shouted to the band. The band got quieter so they were able to hear him talk.

"Is it okay if my nephew Joe plays something after you on the piano, he's got his eye on a girl!" Mickey said as he hit Joe on the back but in a loving way.

"Of course!" Shouted the accordion player, who must have been the leader of the band consisting of a banjo, guitar, violin, drums and piano.

Mickey and Joe then danced together as they waited for the band to stop. Mickey then told people to make some room for him, as he went up on his hand and walked forward. This caused the crowd to cheer loudly and start to chant his name. He then stood back on his feet and put his hands up to thank them.

The cheers then quieted down as the band stopped playing. This then caused the crowd to boo for a second and complain.

"Oi! Everyone shut the fuck up for a minute! My nephew here Joe, will play the piano for us all now!" Shouted Mickey, which caused the crowd to cheer.

Joe looked up to Mickey and smiled, he felt really happy that Mickey was there for him. He then looked out to the crowd and saw Rita looking at him. He held her gaze and smiled warmly. She then returned a smile that looked so pretty to him that her face glowed and he felt a slight shake in his bones.

"This is just a simple song!" he shouted to the crowd.

He then sat down on the piano stool and pressed his fingers to the black and white keys.

With his right hand he placed one finger on A and the D above it. He played softly near the high end of the piano (the right-hand side). He played an arpeggio with them as he went from A to D quickly after each other.

It was a simple tune so far and he looked up at the crowed who were smiling and swaying lovingly towards each other.

He then started to play chords in his left hand, accompanying the arpeggio of A and D in his right.

The chords he played were D major, up to F# minor and then up to G major in their root positions.

Some of the notes clash but it works for the song he was playing because it created a harmonic effect that sounded soothing.

Joe looked up at Mickey, who had grabbed another beer and had his arm around his girlfriend Lillie. He and Lillie had been with each other for a few months. Lillie was currently eating a bowl of Ice Cream, one of her favorite foods is Ice Cream. She wasn't planning to have any kids, which suited Mickey, and she was wearing jewelry that she made out of the long grass nearby, she was an artist.

They smiled at each other again and Joe laughed.

He then slammed down on the piano and played the notes of the chords individually with the arpeggio, going from the root note up to the top note of the chord and then ending with the top note as the notes were played quickly.

The crowd then danced quicker and cheered again loudly. Joe looked up and saw Rita dancing as she was laughing with her friends. He felt a sense of happiness just from the fact that she was happy.

He then played the fast part for a while; a drunk crowd will not mind a recurring tune as much as a sober one.

Joe then looked at Rita looking at him again, and he slowed the pace down.

He then returned his song to its starting point and the adults in the crowd hugged each other and smiled.

Joe then finished his song and the crowd cheered loudly for him. Beer bottles were pointed towards the sky and Joe felt a sense of wonder for the world as he looked towards Rita.

Mickey then ran towards Joe and gave him a hug.

"Well done, that was great my boy, go and see Rita, I'll meet you later!"

Joe then walked towards Rita and her friends and said hello to them and they greeted him kindly.

Mickey felt very happy with life right now. He looked up to the stars and thought of his mum. He nodded, took a sip of his beer and then walked away to see his friends near the bar in the barn.

"Hey! How are you doing?" said Mickey to the biggest guy of the group of three. His name was Trevor and they hugged tightly with smiles.

"I'm good thanks Mickey, but there's no time for talk right now, we have a plan Mickey." His face turned serious and dominant and he looked towards the other members of his group for confirmation of their plan.

"Plan, what plan?" Mickey said, as his face then matched Trevor's dominant look.

"In a town nearby here called Newtown, there is a cinema with about 50 fucking tonnes of lead on its roof," Trevor then smiled because he knew Mickey would find this statistic impressive.

Mickey smirked and looked Trevor right in the eye. He felt a sense of adventure and money coming along.

"Okay, tell me the plan!" Mickey and the boys sat down at a nearby table and smiled at each other, they knew that the gang was about to get back together!

Chapter 2 – A New Adventure Starts

Rita and Joe had talked for a while and had walked out into a nearby woods near the camp. Joe felt very happy walking and listening to Rita. He felt like he just wanted to hear her talk and he didn't feel the need to say too much himself.

"So, what would you like to do when you're older?" Joe said to Rita, he was interested in her and he felt like he wanted to be with her forever, however stupid and crazy that might sound.

"I want to leave if I am honest Joe, I really want to see the world and explore whatever's outside of this camp!" Rita said with such a huge smile, she had a sparkle in her eyes and she raised her eyebrows high on her head, as if they signified how high her hopes were as well.

"Really, wow that will be good!" said Joe, he liked that she had a dream, he wished he had more of a dream for his life as well. "Where will you go?" He asked curiously.

"Wherever I want, I'll do whatever I want, imagine being on a boat where the Captain has not planned a route or a destination!" Rita shared this idea with great passion, she was clearly very smart, a lot smarter than Joe first realised. Joe loved listening to it, he also loved listening to her ukulele playing that she showed him earlier in the night, but he found himself slightly confused by it all as well.

"But... if the Captain has no destination for his ship… then his ship will eventually get lost... it will then run out of supplies and it will sink... and his crew will die." Joe said this with an intelligent tone to his voice, intelligent sounding for an Irish Traveller anyway.

This caused Rita to stop suddenly and look at him, she turned her head to the right and smiled, causing Joe to return a smile.

"I don't think I've ever thought about it like that before!" she said happily.

"I've never met anyone as amazing as you before!" Joe said, this took Rita by surprise for a second, Joe didn't mean to sound forward, he just felt it felt right to speak his mind, Rita then smiled at Joe, causing Joe to smile back. Joe felt very full with the pleasure that Rita filled him with, just from listening to her.

Back at the camp, Mickey and his gang were preparing to go out into the nearby town called Newtown.

 **The story will get boring if I explain the plan and then tell you what happens, so I will explain it and say it whilst it is being executed!**

 **Step 1: Mickey and Trevor run up to the side of the cinema with a big ladder. The ladder is long enough to reach the top, so after they place it on the wall they run up it and get on to the roof. Now they are on the roof, Jim and Ash (the other two members of the gang) wait at the bottom with loaded shotguns, in case any Police came.**

 **Step 2: Mickey and Trevor cut off the lead and throw it down into the truck that they drove in. They take about half an hour but they manage to gain their 50 fucking tonnes!**

 **Step 3: Mickey and Trevor slide down the ladder and jump into the front of the truck. Jim and Ash then dive in the back to look after the lead.**

 **Step 4: They all drive back to the camp with the stolen lead that they will sell in the morning and hide it behind a caravan.**

 **Step 5: Celebrate again!**

The four of them got so drunk during the night that they did not get up to sell the lead that morning. But apart from that, there plan went accordingly!

Joe woke up the next morning and went to see Mickey in his caravan. He was tired from his hangover that was causing his brain to bang on the walls of the inside of his skull. He had enjoyed his time with Rita and he didn't want to be too forward, so he let her go to bed when she asked to. He loved listening to her and he definitely will try to see her again very soon.

Joe walked into Mickey's caravan where Mickey, Trevor, Jim and Ash were all laying passed out on the sofa that went around the edge of one half of the caravan, next to the kitchen.

Joe then woke Mickey up by shaking his shoulders roughly.

"Ahh, Jesus what time is it now?" Mickey said as he woke and quickly grabbed his own head tightly, probably suffering from a much worse hang over than Joe is.

"It's about twelve!" said Joe, "Are you going to sell the lead today then?" he said, as he pointed to the truck through the window.

"Ahh! Yeah, wake up, wake up boys!" Mickey shouted as he hit the rest of his gang who had passed out next to him.

"Ahh! Fuck off!" Shouted Ash, as they all woke and slowly stood whilst moaning and grunting heavily like a group of bears.

They all laughed with each other like they were still drunk, the alcohol on their breath stank up the whole caravan.

"Hey you said some quite hurtful things when you were pissed to me last night Mickey! Started calling me a retard and all!" said Trevor in a higher pitched voice than usual.

"Ahh don't listen to anything I say when I'm pissed, you know I didn't mean anything by it, don't worry!" replied Mickey, as he gave Trevor a loving hit on the back.

Trevor then walked over to the fridge and grabbed some more beer. The lead was probably not going to be sold today either, as the gang started to drink again!

At the front entrance of the camp, a Police Car started to drive into the camp… This will postpone the selling of the lead for another day as well.

Chapter 3 – Another Camp Lost

BANG!

The police knock down the door causing Joe to fall flat on his face as he cursed in pain.

Mickey screamed and jumped up, punching an officer, knocking him clean out. He swore off boxing but if he needed to fight, then he would.

Another three officers ran into the caravan with guns pointed at them all.

"Get out! Get out of the fucking caravan now!" screamed the first officer, he had pale and sweaty skin, and he looked about twelve.

The four of them all put their hand up and stepped out into the daylight, where all of the camp was looking over to see what the chaos was about.

Joe was still on the floor, he looked up and saw Rita outside her caravan out of the window. He knew that if he was going to secure somebody's safety, it would be hers.

Joe then jumped up and smashed head first through the caravan's kitchen window. Before the Policemen realised what had happened.

He ran over to Rita and grabbed her, she looked up surprised.

"Rita we must leave, the Police are here for my family and we must go!" Joe shouted towards her ear.

She was shocked so she found it hard to speak, so she nodded instead.

Joe then ran into Rita's caravan and grabbed a shotgun that each Pikey will have stored away in their kitchen.

They both ran into a nearby woods as a policeman started to scream. They both ignored him and ran faster than they ever knew they could.

The policeman in the caravan then woke up. He stumbled on to his fat legs and looked out of the window. He saw them running away and clenched his jaw, which was hard to notice under his double chins.

The policeman then dived straight out of the same window as Joe, causing the whole caravan to nearly tip over on to its side. He screamed in pain as he landed awkwardly, but he managed to gain his footing and ran after them, gun in hand.

Meanwhile, Mickey, Trevor, Jim and Ash were all being talked to in the middle of the camp by three officers, all being held at gunpoint.

Suddenly, Lillie came running out of her caravan with a shotgun, aimed at the nearest policeman's head!

"Leave them the fuck alone you fucking sheep shagger!" she screamed at him, her hands were sweaty as she held the gun, but she looked composed and calm, she knew she was doing what was right for her.

"Stand back now!" screamed the officer, pointing his gun at her.

As soon as the policeman moved his gun away, Mickey jumped up, on to his feet, and head-butted him, knocking him out.

The policeman next to him panicked, he then shot Mickey in the shoulder, the bullet travelling through him into the side of his caravan.

Mickey screamed which caused Lillie to panic. Lille then fired her gun at the officer, killing him.

The final officer then shot Lillie.

Mickey looked over at her, he stopped screaming.

Lillie turned to look at him for the last time. Mickey saw her face in a different way than before. In the moments before death, people will no longer hide their true selves, because they no longer have to keep up a certain image that society tells them to be, or that they try to be for society.

Lillie finally let herself be free and Mickey saw her true colours. He saw that she was someone who pleased everyone else, and she put other people before her, he saw that all this time she had been struggling and that she was tired. Mickey saw all of this through her dark green eyes as they slowly rolled back into her head. She then collapsed right in front of him. Every memory that they had made together, along with every wish, lost from her brain, as she lost consciousness of being alive and became removed from life itself.

Mickey screamed and dived on the last officer, he head-butted him and kicked his head as he lay on the ground. The officer would not be getting back up for a while.

Mickey then looked down at his wound as Trevor, Jim and Ash started to drag the police bodies' away, god knows to do what with. His wound was deep and was bleeding out quickly, if he did not receive medical attention, in at least the next hour, then he would suffer the same fate as his girlfriend.

Back in the woods, Joe and Rita had stopped running. They were currently unaware of the policeman chasing them. They had stopped in an opening in the woods, where an abandoned windmill was placed on top of a hill. They sat down under a couple of trees near to where a fire had been made late last night during the celebration.

They sat down on two logs and Joe moved Lillie's hair back behind her ear with his hand.

"Whatever happens, I just want to say that… I think you're so amazing and I am so in love with you, and I want you to know this, no matter how stupid it will make me look! From the moment I first saw you I knew that you were someone so special, I hope so much that you will get away from here and see the world, because I want you to be happy more than anything." said Joe, he spoke calmly but inside his head his thoughts were racing around and his heart felt like it was beating at about 300bpm.

Rita smiled and tilted her head to the right. Joe leaned in and kissed her as a bullet travelled through them.

Everything was silent. The world suddenly seemed so small in that moment, as if it was all revolving around one person, as if nothing else mattered in that moment to Joe apart from Rita.

Rita fell down in front of Joe, the life knocked out of her by the piece of metal.

Joe looked down at his chest and saw a hole in his heart.

Somehow he managed to turn his head and face the fat policeman, who was grinning and panting behind them, holding the gun towards them. Joe reminisced about how lucky he was to have been with Rita and how lucky he was to have friends and family like Mickey. Joe's eyelids then cuddled over his eyes and he slowly went into a sleep he would never wake up from.

Back at the camp, Mickey was lying on the ground. He felt alone. He should try to call for help from his friends, but he felt like force was sticking his lips together.

A young girl then walked over to Mickey. She smiled at him, she must have been about five or six years old.

She had a colouring book in her hand. She showed Mickey a picture that she had drawn. It was a woman carrying a gun. She was wearing gypsy clothing and she looked heroic, as if the girl had drawn a vision of what she wanted to be in the future.

Mickey smiled at the girl and put his thumb up. The girl then replied to his gesture by making an okay sign with her finger and thumb. This made Mickey laugh and the girl then smiled.

The girl then handed him an orange juice carton. Mickey took it and turned it around. She had drawn a cute face on it with a marker pen.

"For you!" said the girl excitedly.

Mickey's eyes suddenly welled up with tears. He looked over at the girl to say thank you, but when he looked at the girls face it had changed.

His mother was suddenly staring back at him, with a smile on her face. Her face was glowing golden, so much beauty among all the chaos around them.

Mickey then looked left and saw Joe standing there, he was with Rita and Lillie. They were all smiling at Mickey in his final moments.

Mickey took a slow and deep breath.

"I love you all, thank you for everything." He whispered in his dying moments.

His mother smiled so warmly towards him.

"I love you too Mickey… goodbye my boy." She said as she faded away, along with Joe, Rita and Lillie.

"Goodbye," whispered Mickey as he took his last breath. He smiled up at the sky one last time, and he nodded, as his soul left his body.

THANK YOU FOR READING!

I originally wrote this for someone who I thought was so cool and so sweet and someone who I pretty much fell in love with straight away! No matter how stupid that will make me look, it's the simple truth! However, I let really them down when they really didn't need me too and I said stupid things when I was feeling hurt. I lost contact with them. It took me a long time to realize that I was just hurting inside myself, and that I needed to sort myself out, this was part of the reason that I did stupid things in desperation, I was just lonely and lost within myself. This person was a superhero to me, and I wish that she realizes how awesome she is! When I think of a perfect girl, I'll think of her. I wish that everything falls into place for her one day soon!


End file.
